Conventionally, self POS (Point of Sales) terminals in which a customer himself/herself executes an operation of sales registration and a settlement operation of a commodity displayed in a store have been proposed, for example. The self POS terminal like this houses a money dispensing device which stores coins and bills (collectively called “money”) and dispenses change to a customer in the inside of a chassis with door.
In the above-described money dispensing device, an upper limit number of moneys capable of being stored is determined. The above-described money dispensing device moves moneys of the number exceeding the upper limit number from a storage portion of the money dispensing device to a storage bag. The storage bag is detachably attached to the money dispensing device. A door of the self POS terminal is opened by a salesclerk or the like of a store, and the storage bag is attached to the money dispensing device in the self POS terminal. For the reason, when the salesclerk or the like forgets to attach the storage bag, the money dispensing device cannot move the moneys of the number exceeding the above-described upper limit number into the storage bag.
However, since a storage bag exists inside the chassis of the self POS terminal, a salesclerk or the like hardly notice that the salesclerk has forgotten to attach a storage bag.